


Attention

by Dancing_Heart_Pony



Category: Jacksepticeye (Video Blogging RPF), Markiplier (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Drunk Dancing, Jack Being an Asshole, M/M, One Shot, Oops, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Heart_Pony/pseuds/Dancing_Heart_Pony
Summary: Mark is at a party when his ex comes back to torment him.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a song fic, based on a Charlie Puth song.  
> Purely angst.  
> Enjoy your weekend.

It’s loud, the bass pounding against his eardrums. It thumps along to his heartbeat as the sounds of people and music fill his ears. He can’t see much in the dimly lit room, the lights are periodically flashing different colors. He’s dancing his heart out, even though he’s standing alone, away from most the others. 

Still, even with everything that’s going on, the moment he looks into the crowd,  that face sticks out like a beacon. Maybe it’s the way his blue eyes catch the sudden bursts of light, maybe it’s his silhouette that’s so telling, but Mark knows it’s him. He should be upset, but he’s pretty drunk right now, so he’s not really thinking straight. His heart picks up speed as the familiar man approaches.

No sooner than he reaches Mark, he starts swaying along to the music as well. Mark’s heart is beating frantically as he watches and his brain can’t register why. The other man is smiling knowingly at him, slowly moving closer, becoming more sensual in his movement. It’s almost natural, the way Mark’s body responds. He’s joining in, and it feels familiar, but also dangerous somehow.

They’re so close, but Mark doesn’t even realize until much later, when he’s sobered up a bit and becomes aware of the situation. He snaps out of his trance, stumbling back  when he realizes who he’s with. 

Jack leans towards his ear. “Hey, easy.” Mark hears that familiar Irish twang, and it’s almost too much right now.

All at once his common sense comes rushing back to him. He’s made a mistake. How could he have forgotten?

“I need to go—” he tries. 

“Mark, we really need to talk.” Jack insists. 

He doesn’t think that’s a good idea, but he also doesn’t have any excuse. He nods reluctantly and Jack grabs his hand, pulling him back to the hallway, where the music is quieter and the light is less pulsing. He can’t help but shiver under the touch, but he has to remind himself that this is not okay anymore.

They stop at the end of the hall, and though he lets Mark’s hand go, Jack’s leaning on the wall, arm placed above Mark’s shoulder, still incredibly close. Mark can smell that cologne Jack knows he loves, and in the more steady light source he can now see just how form-fitting Jack’s clothes are. It’s like he’s showing off. Maybe that’s what had Mark in such a hypnotic state earlier.

His presence here perplexes Mark. One would think that if you ingnored someone for long enough, that they’d simply go away. They haven’t talked in months. Maybe Jack wants an explanation. Mark doesn’t know if he’ll get the answer he wants, but he asks anyway.

“What are you doing in LA?”

Jack looks up at him with sultry eyes. “I came to see you, isn’t that obvious?”

“No,” Mark shakes his head, “that can’t be the only reason. You’ve said a million times you don’t come out here just to dick around.”

That was the thing, what they did wasn’t a priority, it was a sideshow. Jack would come to America for various other reasons, but never once just to visit him.

It had been a mutual agreement at first, to keep each other company and not expect anything else, but in more recent interactions, Mark had developed some unprecedented feelings. Even with that being said, Jack only showed up when he saw fit, like now. What Mark wanted wasn’t taken under consideration. Jack didn’t want anything more.

“My main reason for coming out tonight is standing right in front of me. I couldn’t pass up a chance to be with you again.” his other hand is on Mark’s hip now, slowly moving down.

Mark glances down at that hand and blushes, recognizing this as an invitation for all the things that they used to do when Jack was in town. He gazes blankly into those eyes, momentarily forgetting what they’re talking about. Seems he’s still a little out of it.

Jack must read this as a confirmation, because then he’s leaning in, closing the gap between them. He kisses Mark, pressing his own body against him,pushing him into the wall.

It’s a few moments of blind bliss, but then Mark’s brain catches up with him.

“Wait—no, don’t.”

“Why?” Jack is still inches away from his face, arms around his shoulders, shifting his lower half ever so slightly, just to tease.

“Because... there’s someone else.”

“Oh, is there now?” he chuckles. “Better not let them know how you were grinding on me just now.”

Mark’s eyebrows arch in anger. “You took advantage of me! Now, what do you really want?”

“You ignored my calls, left me on read. You cut me off because you think you’ve found someone better, but you still miss me.”

Mark freezes up, because that isn’t a lie. For some reason he was content with pretending like they’d never met, rather than facing his temptation again.

They had been messing around for so long without any strings attached. Whenever Jack was in town, they’d hook up, but there was never any talk about wanting this to be a permanent situation or even a romantic one. It was just sex. Until Mark got attached. He knew Jack could never give him the real relationship he wanted, so he ran away. It all stopped abruptly, and for so long, he hadn’t even looked back.

In his freedom, Mark started meeting people, and he eventually found someone else. He hadn’t told Jack about it, since it wasn’t like they had been in a real relationship before. For the past 10 months or so, he just desperately tried to avoid seeing Jack again. He knew he wouldn’t be able to give him up if he was right in front of his face. 

There were still days that he really did miss Jack, wished things could have ended differently, but now things had really changed. He hadn’t stood up for himself before, but now he was working up to do just that, no matter his old stubborn feelings.

“You must miss this. I know you. I know you can’t say no to me.” Jack teases.

“You’re jealous.” Mark manages to huff out. “You just want my attention! You don’t care about how I feel!”

“As I recall, you were always totally okay with that, if it meant getting to fuck with me. We were both totally fine all that—until you got all in your feelings about it.”

“That’s exactly _why_ I stopped answering! I knew you wouldn’t let me walk away, so I didn’t tell you. Now, none of that matters anyway, because I’m seeing someone else.”

“We both know that doesn’t mean shit.” Jack smirks, as if he knows anything. “We still got together when you were seeing other people before.”

“That was just sporadic dates. Those weren’t serious. _This_ is the real deal. She loves me, like you never did.”

Jack laughs. “I never asked you to fall for me. You’re the one that got it mixed up with something else.”

Mark looks away, embarrassed.

“Aw, you still have feelings for me, don't you? You’d love for it to be me instead of her, wouldn’t you?”

Mark shoots him a death glare, but his face is red, and that only worsens his case.

“Come on, we both know you still want that. You were dancing with me, willingly, you can’t deny that.” he’s crowding Mark’s space again, and it’s becoming all too tempting to just give in. “I know you’ll do what I ask. I know you care too much to cut me out again. Only I can give you what you really want.”

He doesn’t want to give Jack up, for whatever sick, twisted reason, but he knows he has to, or he’ll never be happy. Jack is lying to him. If he agrees this time, he’ll never escape.

He can’t stoop down to that level again.

He can’t let Jack control him again.

He can’t let Jack walk in and ruin what he’s built for himself.

“No.”

Jack looks a bit shocked, then thoughtful.

“How about this then: One last night, for old times sake. We can go to your place, and you can have your way with me, like I know you want ta. I’ll be gone in the morning and you’ll never have to see me again. Deal?” he sounds  _so_ sure, like he absolutely knows Mark could never deny him.

He leans in again, but this time Mark pushes him back. He uses every bit of his self restraint to put Jack in his place.

“No, no deal. You’re not going home with me tonight or any night. Not anymore. You’ve hurt me too many times, _Seán_. _Just leave_.”

Jack’s pride doesn’t seem the least bit wounded, but he finally backs off.

“Fine, fine.” his hands up in surrender. “Have it your way. But I know you’re not being honest with me. You’ll be begging ta have me back, once you get bored of her.”

Then he’s gone. He disappears, into the crowd, into the night, as if he were never there.

There’s a pit in Mark’s stomach at the loss, but also a tinge of pride in his chest, for standing his ground.

Mark makes his way back out to the main room, where the party continues on. Jack is nowhere to be seen, and he breathes out a sigh of relief. Now he’s is left alone once again, music blaring in his ears and the lingering warm feeling of Jack’s hands on him slowly fading.


End file.
